The Generation of Magic
by AK47reloaded
Summary: The Generation of Miracles are a group of extremely powerful mages who protect the balance of magic and nature. But when an old enemy is after one of their own in an attempt to replenish his magic and become unstoppable, can they protect everyone and each other? Warning, contains slight BL, AU and a bit corny story
1. Chapter 1: Haizaki's Motive

**Hey guys, this is my very first published fanfic so I hope you enjoy it!**

**I'm sure this fanfic might sound strangely familiar to some, but yes I took some inspiration from great authors like Virelei and Kuroko8no8basuke for this fanfic, ps you guys should check them out too!**

**So yeah this is a slight AU, contains shounen-ai,GOM+KagamixKuroko**

* * *

Every individual possesses an ability or magic that can be used for battle or in their daily lives. Magic is the source of everything in this world and it merges well with technology. While it's an common to have only one magic power, it is not the case with the Generation of Miracles. This group consisting of 7 young boys who are gifted with 3 magic powers are not only talented but also extremely powerful. It has been said a group like this would appear every 100 years to protect magic and the balance of nature. But these teens also just live normal lives despite their status;

**CHAPTER 1**

The sounds of basketball shoes and bouncing basketballs resonated throughout the gym of Seirin High as the basketball team are going about their usual practice sessions after school. One member with sky blue hair and large sapphire eyes was sitting by a bench while drinking from a water bottle, exhausted after the training. He may have a small stature with pale skin and a slender figure that most girls could die for, if anyone could notice him before getting a heart attack. "Kuroko-kun!" said boy turned his head to the direction where his name is being called to see his coach gesturing at him to come over there.

"Hai, kantoku?" Kuroko immediately walked up to Aida Riko, the head coach of Seirin's basketball team.

"You think you could supply these weaklings some mana? It seems they are running low on energy even without using their powers" Riko said while eye-rolling. Even after winning the Winter Cup, practice must resume as always. That was always the rule,

"Demo kantoku, what if I give them too much? They could overexert themselves" the ever monotone Kuroko replied. His ability of _**Power Augmentation **_or explain it further is that his mana is limitless thus, he is able to give more magic to others without losing any himself.

"Daijoubu, that's my plan" a devious- looking Riko appeared, scaring the whole team as a result. Hyuuga Junpei's glasses fogged up, Kiyoshi Teppei just smiled awkwardly, Izuki Shun just sweat-dropped, Koganei Shinji shed a little tear, and the other two senpais and the trio freshmen just shivered at their coach's smile.

"Huh? Don't tell me senpai-tachi are scared?" the ace of Seirin's basketball team, Kagami, asked."**_SCARED? WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN KA~GA~MI~KUN"_**retorted a _very _pissed Hyuuga, making Kagami shrink.

"Yabe, Hyuuga's in clutch mode again" said Koganei, with his cat-like smile while Mitobe just nodded.

Before letting anyone start an argument, Kuroko's magic circle appeared under his feet while he's chanting something under his breath. Then, streaks of light blue mana started forming from Kuroko's body and he shoots them towards the team, engulfing them in bright,sky blue light. After that was done, the light subsided and the Seirin team just stood there still shocked.

"Oi, Kuroko! can't you give a warning before doing that?! It's not as if you always give us heart attacks anyway!" screamed Hyuuga despite still in a state of shock."But I feel great! Just how much mana do you have?"

"Actually, I'm always not sure myself on how much I give since I never run out of any mana" replied a monotone Kuroko, causing the team to sweat-dropped.

"OK, enough since you all seem recharged, resume training! And make it a double!" shouted Riko. " Huh? Double?" shouted the horrified team. "OK, **_TRIPLE_**_ IT!_". "Kashikomarimashita!" came the team's response to ensure that their training doesn't go beyond that.

Just as training was about to continue, the front doors of the gym swung open to reveal five familiar figures standing there."Konnichiwa, Seirin! We're here to collect Tetsuyacchi and Taigacchi!" came a ever energetic response from a certain blond named Kise Ryouta. "Urusei,Ryouta you're too loud." retorted a tall, tanned teen while yawning. "At least he gave a proper welcome unlike you Daiki." said a bespectacled teen with green hair while holding a Hello Kitty keychain in his taped hand. " Dai-chin's just too stupid" said a purple-haired giant with a mouthful of Maiubo. "Nandato, konoyarou?!"snapped the tanned teen at the giant.

"Thats's quite enough, you're going to give us a bad outlook if you two keep acting like this, Daiki, Atsushi" a intimidating and mighty voice commanded.

'"Warui, Sei-chin" apologize the giant while the tanned teen just 'tch' ed'.

"Minna-San, what brings you all here today?" said a disembodied voice out of nowhere that made everyone in the gym jumped excluding the heterochromatic-eyed boy.

"Tetsu/Tetsuya/Tetsu-chin/Tetsuyacchi/Kuroko! Don't do that, you're gonna give us a heart attack!" everyone screamed while clutching onto their chests.

"Gomenasai" came the impassive response from the Phantom player as he is called.

"Anyway," a certain redhead interrupted, " We're here to summon Tetsuya and Taiga for a emergency **Generation of Miracles** meeting" said the leader of said group, Akashi Seijuurou.

"What's wrong, Seijuurou-kun? This sound serious" said Kuroko Tetsuya, one of the members of the Generation of Miracles who's title is _The Phantom._

_"_ Sharp and observant as always Tetsuya. Yes, it is serious. It seems that a Shougo is on the move" said Akashi with a serious tone that made everyone shudder.

"Haizaki?!" Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga, two other members who holds the tltle of _The Blue Ace _and _The Red Ace _respectively, said in unison.

"Hmph, that idiot doesn't seem to give up easily it seems." said Midorima Shintarou, the holder of the title _The Marksman _and another member while shifting his glasses.

"Who?" asked an oblivious Murasakibara Atsushi, _The Defender_, while now munching on some potato crisp.

"Atsushicchi, it's the silver-haired guy. remember?" Kise Ryouta, the holder of the title _The Copycat_ quickly said since he started to notice the dark aura the Akashi was emitting.

"Oh, that guy~ Yeah I remember him, he's creepy.." replied the giant lazily.

"What's his objective this time, Seijuurou-kun?" Kuroko asked, curiously.

"According to the the Ministry of Magic and the Defense Bereau, it seems that Shougo is after a certain someone here in Tokyo but it's still uncertain who and why. They said that his magic has weaken considerably and it's said this person possesses the magic to restore it" explained Akashi in a serious tone." Which is why the Generation of Miracles is called upon for this mission".

"Ano.. ", a voice interrupted them and they swung their heads to see the Seirin team standing there while smiling awkwardly at the seven.

"You guys should probably go now and not have a meeting at our gym door" said Riko nonchalantly. "Oh, and Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun..

"Hai?" the two boys said." For skipping today's training, tomorrow your menu is quadrupled" said Riko while flashing them a smile that isn't sweet at all.

The two boys just sighed while nodding while the rest of the team just pitied them.

"Yosh, Generation of Miracles, move out!" commanded Akashi.

* * *

**Alright! My first story that's written and not inside my head. So, was it OK? Review, I accept praise and criticism.****  
**

**BTW, next chapter who get to know the full powers of the GOM and the person that Haizaki is after. I'm cutting to the chase as not to bore my readers, but I'm planning to make this story around 10 chapters or so, so please be on the look out!**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Revelation

**YAHO~~! I'M BACK! Did you miss me? Anyway, I'm back with a new chapter and as promised you guys will get to know the powers of the GOM and the Haizaki's target as well as the a bit of the GOM's past with Haizaki in this story.**

**Also, I should apologize for the first chapter because I feel it's kinda crappy isn't it? It was my first time writing and I totally blanked out! Oh BTW, I'm sure you guys were wondering why I decided that Miracles call each other by their given names instead? Well, I wanted them to look and be close to each other so that's why I decide that calling each other by their given names is much cuter and closer \\\**

**But anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and please review! Criticism and comments are welcomed!~**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

After leaving Seirin High, the Miracles made their way to Kagami's apartment since his house was the closest and he lives alone since his parents are in the States. Since then, the Miracles( well, mostly under Akashi's order) have made it their usual meeting place, much to Kagami's chargin. Settling down after Kagami served refreshments to the group, they began the meeting.

"Ne, Seijuuroucchi, why did Haizaki decide to come back after all this time to regain his powers? Is he planning something huge?" asked Kise the moment the meeting began.

"That could be a possibility, but the question of why it took him this long is still unknown," answered Midorima while he was looking at his investigation reports on his tablet.

"There's also another possibility that he was doing research on how to regain his powers which is why it took him this long." said Akashi smoothly but with a hint of seriousness.

"So what? Let's just beat the crap out of him again like what we did three years ago. No problem" snapped Aomine who was already bored while sitting laid back on his chair with his legs crossed on the table. Just as he was about to yawn, a pair of red scissors came flying towards him, narrowly missing him by a few strands of hair and lodging itself into the wall behind him.

The one who threw them, the demon himself "You will be behave Daiki or next time, I won't miss" Akashi threaten while his heterochromatic eyes glowed with a certain menacing glimmer causing the entire team to stiffened with the exception of Kuroko who kept his usual poker face.

"Kashukomarimashita!" all replied in unison.

"Good, now then, as I said earlier, Shougo, eventhough he's a violent and ruthless type, is clever and this makes him even more dangerous. To think that he found a way to restore his powers is certainly worrying. Now, it's our job to find this person before Shougo does." declared Akashi.

"But we don't even know who he or she is, all we know is that this person lives in Tokyo yeah but it's a huge city! That could take forever!" Kagami snapped. "Seijuurou, doesn't the Ministry have any leads on this person?"

"Not at the moment, the ONLY reason on how they know is that Shougo has been attacking every person in Tokyo who he thought had a strong aptitude in magic but it did help him at all. The authorities tried to arrest him but he always managed to slip away by using his ability of******GEO-LEAPING, **that orokamono.." Akashi's words trailed off at this.

"Ano.." Murasakibara interrupted while he was still munching on some crisps" other than geo-leaping, doesn't that guy have other abilities too..?" he asked lazily.

"Good Atsushi-kun, you remembered too. Yes, he also has two other abilities making him also as the same as us" explained Kuroko.

"Despite being one of us at first, he misused his powers and betrayed us. We were lucky to have Ryouta as his replacement to complete the Generation of Miracles" Midorima spoke up.

"Yeah, we totally kicked his ass three years ago" Aomine said while reminiscing the time the seven of them defeated Haizaki as among their many victories.

But the meeting was cut short when their 'WATCHES' suddenly rang red, indicating that someone was causing trouble._ It has to him,_ they thought in unison.

"MIRACLES, MOVE OUT" Akashi commanded and they spring into action.

* * *

Akashi Sejuurou, as the fearless and feared leader of the Generation of Miracles, little wonder why he holds the title of **_The Emperor_**in the group. Not only does he possess exceptional leadership skills but also excellent combat skills. His weapon of choice is a pair of twin blades that resemble a pair of scissors( a very 'Akashi' choice) that are halved.

Like the rest of the GOM, Akashi possesses three abilities. His powers are;

The Emperor Eye which gives him 360 field vision as well as the ability to read his opponents movements and abilities

Plasma Manipulation

Mind and Thought Control

* * *

Kagami Taiga, as _**The Red Ace**_, he is the group's heavy power and the one of the strongest in the team. He is brave and bold as well as brash but he is a team player and will do anything to protect them. Kagami doesn't have a weapon of choice because he prefers using brute force instead.

His powers are;

Super Strength

Super Agility and Power Jumps

Fire Manipulation

* * *

Another one with the title of _**The Blue Ace**_, Aomine Daiki is also the groups heavy power and one of the strongest. Like Kagami, he is also brave and impulsive, but cares for his friends dearly and he also doesn't have a weapon of choice, prefer using raw might.

His powers are;

Super Strength

Super Speed and Acceleration

Blast Waves

* * *

Holding the title of _**The Copycat**_, Kise Ryouta is the perfect imitator and is exceptional in combat as well. He is also the group's 'spy' due to his copying skills that come in handy in certain task. His weapon of choice is a sword that can also act as a lightning rod

His powers are;

Perfect Copy, this allows him to perfectly imitate an opponent's powers and abilities to his advantage

Shapeshifting( similar to Perfect Copy)

Electricity Generation

* * *

Midorima Shintarou holds the title of _**The Marksman**_due to his perfect accuracy. Eventhough he is not considered the strongest, he is an exceptional fighter. Hence his title, his weapon of choice is the bow and arrow. He is also the team's strategist and the information keeper, and personal doctor

His powers are;

Healing

Energy Projection

Enhanced Marksmanship

* * *

With his large body and amazing height, Murasakibara Atsushi is _**The Defender**_ of the GOM, as well as the team's shield. Thanks to his height and body, he is already strong in combat. His weapon of choice is a whip that can be combined with his wind powers

His powers are;

Force-field Generation

Air and Wind Manipulation

Near- Invulnerability

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya, despite being known as one of the GOM, he always considered himself a shadow due to possessing a very weak presence which is why he holds the title of _**The**_**_ Phantom_****.** He is the backbone and supporter of the team. Despite lacking strength, he is a DANGEROUS opponent as he knows the body's weak points.

His powers are;

Invisibility

Teleportation

Power Augmentation/Unlimited Mana

But unknown to the others, Kuroko has been practicing his powers and develops another ability that's powerful and at the same time _dangerous. This power will be unveiled soon.._

* * *

As the team head to the location that was given on their watches that was pointing in the centre of the city, an explosion erupted causing the city to shake as citizens ran for their safety with the authorities handling the situation. The one causing this was indeed the one and only, Haizaki Shougo. Haizaki had just unleashed plasma grenades and lava orbs towards his path, burning and destroying everything in his wake.

"MIRACLES! WHERE ARE YOU?! I demand you show your sorry asses!" It seems Haizaki wanted to attract the GOM but why? Revenge? Or something else?

Speak of the devils, the Miracles just popped out of nowhere and are now in front of Haizaki, thanks to Kuroko's teleportation.

"At last again, we meet you bastards.." Haizaki growled.

"Never had the pleasure of seeing your face, Shougo." Akashi retorted

"Let's just kick your ass and get this over with eh?" replied Aomine while cracking his knuckles.

"YEAH!" Kagami, Murasakibara, Midorima and Kise shouted in unison.

Suddenly, Haizaki started laughing uncontrollably and maniacally as if something was so funny. And this really irked Akashi, Kagami and Aomine the most.

OI! What's so funny eh?! Konoyarou!" snapped Aomine angrily and a red vein pop is visible.

"You people just brought me the one person I wanted the MOST! AND YOU'VE BROUGHT YOUR OWN DEMISE!" Haizaki shouted like a pyscho.

"HUH?" was the only thing that came out from the Miracles as a response except for Akashi who remain calmed but puzzled.

"What do you mean, Shougo?' he asked

Haizaki stared at Kuroko's direction and pointed, saying "Tetsuya's the gem to regaining my powers! He's the only one who could do it! HIS IMMENSE MAGIC SHALL BE MINE!"

THIS NOT ONLY SHOCKED KUROKO BUT THE OTHER MIRACLES AS WELL. KUROKO IS THE ONE THAT HAIZAKI WANTS?!

_TO BE CONTIUNED.._

* * *

**OMG OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT!**

**So, how was it? Intriguing? Shocking? **

**MAN, I NEED TO REST I'M HAVING A MASSIVE HEADACHE RIGHT NOW BUT stay tuned to find out what happens next!**

**Next Chapter I'll reveal Kuroko's mysterious new ability, Haizaki's plan with him and some a cool fighting scenes! **

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! A **

**MATTA NE~!**


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

**Hey everybody, I'm back even though I'm still suffering from super headache due to Malaysia's humid and hot weather but I'm getting by! **

**BTW, I forgot to inform everyone that like this and my other story, they're both unbeta'ed and I only proof read my stories with one blink only XD. I'm so sorry if there are any grammar errors or typos if you guys spot any.**

**Also, I like to give an insight on the terminology in this fanfic of mine;**

**WATCHES- these watches specialize in advanced and fast communication as well as give danger alerts. They're kinda like cellphones in a way and yes people still use phones in this fanfic.**

**Aerial Eye- They are spherical-shaped androids that not only gives a full aerial view of cities and project battles onto big screens in major cities but they also project force-fields to protect citizens from getting caught in crossfires of battles that could occur at anytime.**

**Magic Circles- Magic circles are the symbols that appear under a mages feet or palms when he/she casts magic attacks. Each magic circle is designed differently according to the personality of the mage.**

**Yosha! That was all for now in terminology and I resume with the story and also I forgot to tell you guys what's Kuroko's weapon of choice right? **

**He mostly uses shurikens and pressure point attacks. Isn't that awesome or what? **

**Anywho, enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

After Haizaki's shocking revelation, the GOM couldn't say anything at first as they were taken by surprise.

Aerial Eyes were broadcasting this battle across the whole of Japan as citizens watched with held breaths, witnessing the battle between Haizaki and the GOM. Seirin, Kaijou, Shutoku, Too, Yosen and Rakuzan were also watching the battle anxiously as they fear for their schoolmates who got to dangerous battles everytime and were just as shocked by Haizaki's revelation. And this time, Seirin feared for their youngest and cutest player as it seems that Haizaki has intent of capturing him.

Imayoshi Shoichi was the first to break the deadly silence that surrounded the six high school teams,"Oi, oi what does he mean by that Kuroko is the gem to restoring his powers?"

"I'm sorry! I also have no idea!" Sakurai Ryou immediately apologize even though he didn't do absolutely anything.

"It's his ability to produce limitless mana that Haizaki wants" answered a serious-looking Mayuzumi Chihiro, causing eveyone to look at him. "Haizaki said he wanted to restore his magic right? After he lost them three years ago during that battle with the Miracles, he was almost drained but was still able to perform some feats with his remaining energy. All he needs is a power boost from Kuroko-kun and he will be impossible to defeat." Mayuzumi explained intelligently to the others. The explanation alone was enough for everyone to shudder at the thought of the worst-case scenario if it ever happens.

"But how can he do that? There's no way Kuroko's gonna willingly perform a Power Augmentation on him while we always see him do to the other Miracles." Kasamatsu Yukio asked, knowing exactly how Kuroko's powers work. It requires the caster to willingly give his/her mana to the people that they trust. If a mana augmentation is unwillingly or force given, the taker will suffer the consequences.

"I'm not sure what that person is planning exactly but if it's Haizaki, this is can't be good..." Mayuzumi trailed off, a worried look painted o his usual blank face.

"But,BUT! That means..!" Momoi Satsuki suddenly interrupted, extremely worried, "that Tetsu-kun's in terrible DANGER! He can't be near the person that's after him!"

"Momoi-san is right! Kuroko-kun needs to get away from him! NOW!" Aida Riko panicked, worried about her kouhai.

"Too late for that, once the field is up there'e no escaping." Himuro Tatsuya, Kagami's brother, nudged in pointing at the Aerial Eyes that have shielded the citizens while making a battle field for the GOM.

"Now, the fight is all theirs. Just between them." Wakamatsu Kousuke announced bluntly.

"GO, SHIN-CHAN! You can do it! GANBATTE NE!" screamed an enthusiastic Takao Kazunari, Midorima's best friend and partner, stunning the other teens.

Not wanting to lose to a kouhai, Hayama Kotarou screamed,"YEAH, AKASHI! TAKE HIM DOWN!"

Soon, all teens from the six schools cheered for their respective players to spur them and strengthen their spirits on in battle.

That snapped the GOM out of their clouded minds.

From outside the shield, the GOM were astounded from their friends' energy that they immediate took battle stances to prepare for Haizaki.

Haizaki, on the other hand, found it extremely disgusting and pathetic.

"You Miracles still believe in fighting spirit and friendship eh? How revolting." Haizaki mocked.

"Urusei, you bastard! Unlike you, we have people that care for us and love us for who we are!" Kagami retorted back at him.

"Whatever, Bakagami. I'm not here for chitchat with you, it's Tetsuya that I want."

"Tetsu ain't yours, konoyarou!" Aomine immediately retaliated.

"You will not a lay a finger on him!" Kise shouted angrily at Haizaki while waving his sword at him as a warning.

"I will crush you if you touch Tetsu-chin." Murasakibara said while snapping his whip dangerously.

"Tetsuya ain't yours for the taking, Haizaki.." a predatory look was painted on Kagami's face while Akashi and Midorima had similar looks.

"What are you talking about, Haizaki-kun? How can I be of any help to you?" Kuroko asked monotonically but with a hint of fear hidden in his voice.

"Oh it's quite simple actually..." then Haizaki simply uses his Geo-Leaping to disappear in front of them, appeared in front of Kuroko and before any of them could react...

Haizaki kissed Kuroko...on the lips, and not just any kiss but a deep and passionate kiss!

That action alone was enough to silence not only the GOM, but the entire atmosphere became deathly quiet. The six high school teams that were just on the other side of the force-field also fell silent with their mouths wide open, eyes bulging out and their skins prickled with sweat. They knew Haizaki was a dead man..

The silence was only broken when Momoi started screaming at Haizaki for touching _her _Tetsu-kun and the whole Seirin team looked murderous and thinking, _how dare he defile their Kuroko's innocence!,_ they thought in unison. In fact, the other teams could only blushed at how good must Kuroko's luscious lips feel and the innocent face that he is making right now.

The GOM, who all had return back to realit after witnessing their precious gem, Kuroko being defiled by another, shouted at Haizaki, " **YOU'RE DEAD MEAT, HAIZAKI!"**

Just as they were about to pounce on him, a blinding sky blue with black sparkles was being emitted from Kuroko's whole body and it seems to surround Haizaki as well. Kuroko's eyes also start to glow blue as well but his lips was still locked with Haizaki's. The light was shining so brightly that the Miracles couldn't see at all.

However, Kagami is **NOT** the giving up type and he was able to suppress the stunning light while covering his eyes a bit and made his way towards Kuroko and yanked him away from Haizaki. And then, gave him ONE HELL OF A PUNCH that sent him flying several feet away from Kagami and Kuroko.

"TETSUYA/TETSUYACCHI/TETSU/TETSU-CHIN!" the others ran up to the two teens from Seirin. Kuroko had apparently fainted with his face still flushed while Kagami held him up bridal-style. Akashi orders Midorima to check on him for injuries. Midorima nodded and placed his hand on Kuroko's forehead and a green light emitted from his palms.

"He's okay, everyone. Tetsuya probably fainted from the shock from being kissed suddenly." Midorima said this and everyone let out a sigh of relief but at the same time, they thought in thier minds in unison," _HE IS SO DEAD..I'LL MAKE HIM SUFFER FOR KISSING MY TETSUYA/TETSUYACCHI/TETSU/TETSU-CHIN." _

But they were in for a surprise.

Haizaki, who had taken more than enough mana from Kuroko, was brimming with silver-coloured energy that surrounded his entire body.

"I FEEL SO ALIVE! THIS MAGIC IS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!" Haizaki jubilantly said while admiring his own magic, restored.

"You idiot! You forcefully took it from Tetsuya! He didn't give it willingly!" Akashi scolded while Kuroko just woke up from his shock.

"Oh but that's where you're wrong Seijuurou. Tetsuya willingly accepted my kiss and thus, he allowed me to take his mana. You really thought I wasted those three years for nothing? Through my research, I found out a kiss was the only unquestionably way to transfer magic from one person to another with actually asking the giver because it connects two souls directly" Haizaki explained smugly.

"NO~! TETSUYACCHI'S KISS WAS STOLEN BY A BASTARD!" Kise wailed while hugging Kuroko who was trying to calm him down.

"OI!" Haizaki retorted.

"That's it Shougo, we're taking you down for good this time!" Akashi declared while whipping out his twin blades that are coated with plasma energy. Midorima's bow and arrow also ignited with green energy while Kise's sword was sparking with electrical currents. Murasakibara's whip was engulfed with wind and the two Aces were ready with their bare fist. Kuroko, the team's shadow was ready as always to support the team.

"Very well, then. If you wish to fight I might as well show you my newest ability tahnks to Tetsuya!" Haizaki taunted them and suddenly an army of Haizaki Shougo look alikes materialized from silver energy!

"THE FUCK?!" Aomine and Kagami swore at the same time while staring at the clones.

"MY LATEST ABILITY, COPY COPY!"

"That's a really lame name, Haizaki-kun." Kuroko deadpanned, making the entire GOM laugh their heads off, except for Akashi who just smirked at Kuroko's brilliant comment.

"SHUT UP! Aren't you even aware that you gave me the one thing that could be your ultimate demise?!" Haizaki snapped at Kuroko.

"Yes, I'm aware, especially after you kissed me in front of eveyone.." Kuroko deadpanned again and really pissing Haizaki off.

"But I too have another ability that I have been waiting for the right moment to unveil it." Kuroko announced, causing Haizaki and the GOM to stare at him, intrigued. "_HE'S GOT ANOTHER POWER THAT WE WEREN'T AWARE_ OF?!" the GOM exclaim in their thoughts.

"Then, LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" Haizaki shouted and the GOM also charged at him and his clones.

_to be continued.._

* * *

**AWWW MAN! THAT WAS TORTURE! But anyway, there you have it chapter 3! I know I promised fight scenes and the unveiling of Kuroko's new power but it seems fate gave me different ideas so I'll have to continue in the next chapter. **

**SO, REVIEW? **

**MATTA NE~~! XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4: Kuroko's New Power Revealed!

**Konnichiwa~! Minna-san o genki? I'm still busy preparing for my university registration but NO WAY IN HELL THAT'S GONNA STOP ME FROM WRITING MY STORIES.**

**Anyways, after reading some of the reviews for this story and some readers still find the plot and background of the story a little confusing so I decided to include the history of the GOM with Haizaki, how the GOM came to be and add some details into the background but those will be explained in the upcoming chapters so please be patient people and enjoy chapter 4! Warning; Un-beta'ed and not proof read!**

**And as promised, fight scenes and the revelation!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own ****_KUROKO NO BASUKE _****anime and it's characters. All rights belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. But I do own this story and it's plot.**

* * *

"But I too have another ability that I have been waiting for the right moment to unveil it." Kuroko announced, causing Haizaki and the GOM to stare at him, intrigued. "_HE'S GOT ANOTHER POWER THAT WE WEREN'T AWARE_ OF?!" the GOM exclaim in their thoughts.

"Then, LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" Haizaki shouted and the GOM also charged at him and his clones.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

The most usual characteristic of Haizaki's clones is they may have a body form and hair that is similar to his but they are also faceless as he had conjured them from pure energy which is silver in colour. This was a possibility that they were not _human._

As both sides clashed with each other, causing a massive shockwave of explosions to erupt and shook the entire city to it's core. Kagami was the first to strike a one of Haizaki's clone and when he punched it directly in the face, the clone seemed to return back to it's original way of birth. The clones were made from pure mana!

"Woah! These bastards ain't human at all, they're just pure energy!" Kagami commented after delivering his fist of fury.

"So that means we don't have to hold back!" Aomine asserted and he too gave a mighty punch to another clone.

Kuroko was clearly relieved to know that there would not be any bloodshed as he disapproves violence( despite the fact that he still fights) and would like to avoid it as much as possible. Kagami and Aomine both were pumped up, knowing that they could go all out while Akashi smiled deviously then shouted;

"Everyone! Your quota for today is a 100 each since I counted that there are 600 of them only! With the exception that Taiga and Daiki gets a 150 each because I will be taking on Shougo. If you obtained less than that, training will be tripled." Akashi ordered the rest of the GOM while he slashed a clone directly in the stomach with his blade and it dispersed into mana again. Upon hearing the order, they immediately counter-attack.

"100 huh? Shouldn't be too hard for someone like me" Midorima boasted while effortlessly hitting every target with his arrows that are coated in bright green energy that boosted his arrows' strength. The clones disappeared one by one as the arrows kiss their targets. When he was preoccupied, a clone managed to sneak up on Midorima and fired several flaming orbs at him which the greenette thought did not have time to avoid. But in a blink of an eye, he had disappeared. The confused clone tried looking for him, only to meet its demise by Midorima's arrow.

Kuroko, being the supporting shadow of the Generation of Miracles, has saved his comrades countless of times by using teleportation.

"Arigatou, Tetsuya." the glasses-wearing boy thanked him to which the pale boy simply smile. But it was just beginning as the clones kept swarming in their direction.

"_ The element of pure, untamed energy I call upon you!"_

Kise had summon lightning from the sky and began channeling it to his sword, and swung the lightning-charged blade at the clones and they were vaporized in flash of bright golden light. As soon as he was done with that, more came charging in like a stampede and they hurled lava orbs towards Kise to which he barely jumped out of the line of fire. He was able to deliver a few punches and kicks to the clones who were in close range and he also Perfect Copy Haizaki's plasma grenade power. Kise then launched a few lightning-infuse grenedes towards his opponents and thus, completely destroying them.

Murasakibara had created a cyclone that was large enough to swallow 30 clones at once, literary tossing them around like rag dolls until they dispersed. The clones had fired plasma grenades and lava Murasakibara but because of his Near-Invulnerability the attacks did not affect him at all. _Heh, it tickles, _was the only thought that ran through his head. He then uses his whip to slash the others while manipulating the air's temperature to cool down the temperature of the surroundings. This was to lower the raising heat caused by the lava attacks.

With their supernatural strength, Kagami's Power Jumps and Aomine's speed, the duo Aces took down 300 clones with relative ease as swift kicks and speed punches were given and mana was scattered as the clones dissolved. Kagami had even performed his new move, **Meteor Jam**, on the copies taking out a total of 50 at the same time. Aomine, who did not want to lose to his rival, used his Super Speed to accelerate and take down the enemies in flash.

The moment they blink, the next second they were taken out. That was how fast Kuroko was able to teleport from one spot to another, skillfully firing his shurikens towards the clones and then vanishing into thin air the next moment. The shurikens also seemed to vanish after hitting the first targets and then reappearing to strike the next. This was causing a mass confusion for the copies as they seem to not even know who are they even fighting against. Suddenly a rain of star-shaped blades pelted the clones with precise trajectory, effectively striking the remaining until they were mere wisps of magic again and Kuroko reappeared from a black wisp to retrieve his stars while smiling in satisfaction.

* * *

**We move back a few moments before and during the GOM's battle to focus on Akashi and Haizaki during that timeline.**

* * *

"Well, well Seijuurou looks like it's just me and you eh?" the silver-haired teen mocked.

"Shougo, you know how I dislike wasting my precious time, don't you?" Akashi asserted with a dangerous voice but it did not seem to have any effect oh Haizaki. That only outraged him even more but still retained his calm demeanour.

The two were currently having a staredown while completely ignoring the battle that was happening around them. Haizaki made the first move by geo-leaping to get the upperhand but with his Emperor Eye, Akashi successfully dodged out of the way when the silverhead dived in with a lava orb in his hand. Akashi then managed to swipe the orb by using his twin blades from his hand and began counter attacking, swinging his blades quickly but skillfully causing Haizaki to dodge every swing as fast as he could. The only damage sustained by the two teens were the ripped trench coat(Haizaki) and teared sleeve on a school uniform(Akashi).

Haizaki the pulled out a silver-coloured scythe with gold-coloured patterns adoring the snath, twirling it proudly and then pointed it towards Akashi.

Akashi, who rarely shows emotions of surprise (with very few exceptions), was taken aback by the sight of Haizaki's new weapon. As far as he knew, the silverhead was never fond of using weapons because he favours brute strength and the use of magic, much like Kagami and Aomine.

"Oh? What is this now? Shougo, what's with the sudden change in fighting style?" _The Emperor _commented, intrigued.

As Akashi said this, the rest of the GOM had successfully taken down the army and rejoined with their leader. The teens didn't sustain any injuries at all with the exception of Kagami who had a bit of a sprained ankle due to his power jumps but was quickly back on his feet thanks to Midorima's healing magic. They were also staring at Haizaki's new weapon in awe and made him smirked a bit.

"Now then Shougo, do you wish to continue with all seven of us?" Akashi smiled frighteningly,_ as the other GOM thought in their minds, _while crossing his arms like they had already won.

Haizaki, who _absolutely _hated being looked down at, looked as if he was about to launch another attack in anger as the GOM noticed this took on their fighting stances when suddenly..

The GOM were pushed back by an extreme force, causing them to fly back several feet away. The spectators behind the safety of Aerial Eyes, watched in horror and confusion as their protectors were knocked down. The six highschools also gasped at this in pure horror, fearing for their schoolmates.

Fortunately for them, Kuroko was able to teleport everyone back safely on the ground before they hitting anything injury-inducing. Once they all got hold of their bearings again, Akashi scanned the area with his Eye to seek out the source of the power and his eyes landed on Haizaki who was not alone. Five more figures were seen and immediately Akashi realized who they were, it was the basketball team from Kirisaki Daiichi High, another group of rogue mages who abuses their powers frequently to get what they desire.

But the question is, weren't the five of them in castration for juvenile mages after the GOM defeated them last year and are they on his side?

"OI OI! You dare start the party without us?!" the captain as well as coach for Kirisaki, Hanamiya Makoto, slammed Haizaki into the ground. Hanamiya is cruel, sadistic and ruthless mage who possess umbrakinesis, the ability to manipulate darkness which fits character incredibly well.

"Who fuckin cares eh? At least we can some fun now" Hana Kazuya retorted after blowing up a bubble gum in his mouth. He holds the power to create energy bubbles and blast that capture his opponents and explode with force respectively.

A tall tan teen smirked at the Miracles and taunted, "They ain't strong like I thought." Seto Kentarou, who possess telekinesis, was the one responsible for blasting the Miracles when they were caught off-guard.

"You shouldn't be over-confident, Seto. That could be your downfall one day." a teen with soulless-looking eyes scolded his teammate. Like his 'cold' personality, Furuhashi Kojirou has the ability to control and generate ice and snow.

"Hmph" was the only thing that came out of Yamazaki Hiroshi's mouth. He possess the ability to transform his body parts into weapons and is the best fighter in Kirisaki.

Haizaki was visible pissed about being pummeled by Hanamiya, "What was that for you bastard! I said I would call you when I needed to!" barked Haizaki at Hanamiya who merely gave him his signature sadist's smile.

"My bad" was the only thing he said.

"OI!"

A shout snapped the six out of their own world and directed their eyes towards the seven teens in front of them, who were clearly unamused at their antics.

"Oops, we forgot about the brats in front of us," Yamazaki snickered at the Miracles, causing the irked seven to have red vein pops on the side of their heads when they heard the word **brats**. _Now they're in for it_, the Miracles swore.

But before any of them could react, Akashi, being the most collected and wise as always even though he was clearly enraged like the others, stood in front of them and asked,"Shougo, what is the meaning of this?"

"Oh right I forgot to tell you guys that Kirisaki Daiichi decided to join me to take their revenge on you seven after **I** broke them out of their castration" boasted Haizaki."I knew from my past mistakes that I can't take all of you at once so I decided to get help. Even though my clones make up the numbers, they weren't high in power unlike these bastards!"

Now the Miracles feel the dread that was upon them. Past enemies have become allies to one another, who all possess strong powers. But completely forgotten by everyone on the battle field, a certain someone was about to change the course of battle later on...

"Well?! What are we even waiting for? Let's attack!" Seto screamed while using his telekinesis to lift two large boulders and hurled them towards the Miracles, who luckily were teleported out of the way safely again.

Kise was the first to begin the counter attack and fired an electrical shockwave to stunt and immoblize the enemies due to the electrical currents jamming their nervous system and brain. With that, Kagami and Aomine both took on Seto and Yamazaki respectively, Kise and Murasakibara decide to go for Furuhashi and Hara while Midorima and Akashi took on Hanamiya and Haizaki themselves. Kuroko turned invisible and was perched on a tree branch, observing the battle and watching out for his friends.

Kagami was able to deliver the first punch to the black-haired teen, sending slamming into a tree. Seto quickly got up and uses his telekinesis to lift Kagami in the air.

"OI! PUT ME DOWN YOU ASSHOLE!" Kagami yelled and with some hand gestures, Seto slammed him with tremendous force into the ground, effectively knocking him out. As he was about to finish Kagami off, Seto felt sharp pains in his neck, collarbone and shoulders and his vision started to black out. Then, he too fell to the ground, unconscious unaware that Kuroko was the one who had delivered the pressure point attacks on him with precision and swiftness combined with his teleportation.

Smiling to himself, Kuroko quickly went to aid Kagami who was still in pain from 'kissing' the earth.

"OROYAAA!"

"HIIIYAAA!

Aomine was trying to break through Yamazaki's metallic armor but only causing slight cracks after delivering a few punches and stopped for a breather. Yamazaki took the opportunity to administer a heavily armored kick to Aomine's stomach but which he quickly dodged thanks to his Super Speed. He then unleashed a dark blue-coloured blast wave attack on Yamazaki who was in point blank range, immediately KO'ed him to which Aomine smiled smugly.

Hara is currently hurling energy blasts at Murasakibara who had generated a swirling purple-coloured force field to protect himself from the blasts while he was furiously going at the force field, Murasakibara was secretly creating a ball of pressurized air in his hand that was hidden behind his back, waiting for the right moment to strike. The pale rose colour-haired teen was starting to slow down, gave Murasakibara the perfect chance to charge forward in Hara's direction and slam the air ball into his stomach sending him crashing into the earth while creating an impression on the surface.

Kise, on the other hand, was having a little difficulty in avoiding Furuhashi's ice blasts as to not get frozen. He knew copying Furuhashi's ice magic was not going to give him the upper hand. _Ugh, this guy's really tough. I need to melt him down somehow.. WAIT! That's it!_ and that's when the idea struck him. Using his remaining copied energy he got from Haizaki's clones, he was able to shoot lava at older teen, much to his shock. His ice quickly melted away and he wasn't able to conjure any ice fast enough before he dealt a electric blast as the finishing blow from the blond.

Midorima had dropped his arrows and prompt to use energy blasts to attack while Hanamiya had summon a black wave of dark energy that was blocking his every blast, much to Midorima's frustration. He knew Hanamiya was good in wielding dark magic but he was not going to let that get the better of him because the greenette knew that today was a lucky day for Cancers.

Akashi and Haizaki continued from their previous battle with the redhead slashing his blades while the silverhead blocked his attacks with his sycthe. Once they finished the exchange of blows, Akashi shot two bright red-coloured plasma energy towards Haizaki to which he was barely able to dodge but unfortunately the blasts is now directed towards Kuroko!

Realizing this, Akashi shouted to the bluenette" TETSUYA! GET DOWN!"

The others immediately stopped their fighting when they saw _The Phantom _was in danger and wanted to rush in and help him but then they were frozen in their tracks...

The most amazing thing anyone has ever witnessed was happening right in front of them...

The red plasma that was fired moments ago was stopped right in front of the bluenette's outstretched right hand in front of him and began forming into a spherical shape. The twelve teens watched in pure amazement as the red plasma seemed to just hover in front of Kuroko, not harming him at all. And then the pale teen thrust his palm forward with force, causing the red sphere to be redirected back and instead of Akashi, Haizaki was the victim as he was sent backwards several feet away, unconscious.

Inside the shield, citizens were still awestruck at the scene but then burst into deafening cheers and thunderous claps for the Phantom of the Generation of Miracles. The Miracles' current high schools were also amazed at Kuroko's new power join in the cheering with Seirin being the loudest of the lot.

Kirisaki and The GOM were still frozen in shock while the pale boy was still in his stance after redirecting Akashi's attack.

_So this is his new ability..._they thought in unison. _Tetsuya/Tetsu/Tetsuyacchi/Tetsu-chin you truly are amazing.._

But the shock was broken when Kirisaki looked scared shitless and forced the just woken Haizaki to get them out of there.

"OI SILVERHEAD! Get us away from here!" Hanamiya boomed at him.

"Ugh, I'm almost drained of my mana you bastard! I need more!" Haizaki shouted back at him.

Hara interrupted them, saying "No way in hell I'm fighting them now! They're crazy bastards!"

"He's right, we should go and rethink our strategy when we face them again" Furuhashi advised them.

Seeing as there is no other choice, Haizaki gave in and used his geo-leaping to slowlytake them away but before he gave the Miracles a warning.

"JUST YOU WAIT MIRACLES! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU OR TETSUYA JUST YET, AND I'M NOT THE ONLY WHO'S AFTER HIS POWER. YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACKS!"

And with that they disappeared before any of them could react, leaving them shuddering at Haizaki's words...

_What exactly did he mean by that?_

_TO BE CONTINUED.._

* * *

**OH YEAH BABY! FINALLY DONE WITH CHAPTER 4!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and please leave a review ne?**


	5. Chapter 5: The Haunting Past

**YAHO MINNA-SAN! Guess who's back! Life's been quite busy for me lately but it's all good.**

**I know that style of writing for this story is quite 'dramatic' as some people might say but I guess I did overdo it didn't I? -_-'. Maybe it's because I love reading western comics as much as manga that my style has become somewhere in between? BTW, I love The Avengers the most XD. So I apologize in advance if any of you find the story execution overly dramatic orz **

**OH ALSO, before any confusion stirs up, I'm gonna tell you guys now that there will be an OC in this story later on but ****_HE _****will be an antagonist and WILL NOT HAVE ANY RELATIONSHIPS WITH THE GOM WHATSOEVER and a few other OC's that are not that important to the story. And a surprise will come your way so stay tuned, readers! But for now please enjoy chapter 5. Un-beta'ed, Slight BL, Protective GOM+KagamiXKuroko**

**_DISCLAIMER_****: **_KUROKO NO BASUKE ISN'T MINE AND IT'S STORY AND CHARACTERS BELONGS TO TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI-SENSEI. THIS FANFIC WAS WRITTEN PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT ONLY._

* * *

Seeing as there is no other choice, Haizaki gave in and used his geo-leaping to slowly take them away but before he gave the Miracles a warning.

"JUST YOU WAIT MIRACLES! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU OR TETSUYA JUST YET, AND I'M NOT THE ONLY WHO'S AFTER HIS POWER. YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACKS!"

And with that they disappeared before any of them could react, leaving them shuddering at Haizaki's words...

_What exactly did he mean by that?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

The Miracles froze in their place with their eyes glued to the spot where Haizaki and Kirisaki Daiichi stood, now replaced with a silver wisp of magic. The whole atmosphere fell soundless with the entire also following suit. The reason was not because the Miracles failed to recapture the rogue mages but it was because of the silver-haired mage's last words that stuck to everyone's hearts.

The seemingly long silence was only shattered when Kagami punched a large hole in a tree, "_THAT BASTARD! I SWEAR WHEN I SEE HIM AGAIN, HE'S DEAD MEAT! I'LL MAKE HIM PAY! THEY ALL WILL!_" he started cursing in English and some of them could barely understand his words.

"Taiga, please calm down. And refrain yourself from using such words in my presence." Akashi warned the tiger, immediately hushing him. The shorter of the two redheads wouldn't be called the leader or the 'absolute one' if he did not know how to control his teammates.

"That's right Taigacchi, there's no point in getting angry now." Kise tried to assure him.

"Now, we have greater concern here, isn't that right Seijuurou?" Midorima inquired to Akashi and the Emperor nodded.

"That's correct Shintarou." and after taking inhaling and then exhaling, "But we must discuss it with the ministry and bureau before anything else. I would like them to tell us everything they know, including any information they have kept hidden from us."

"What do you mean, Sei-chin?" Murasakibara asked while munching on some barbecue-flavoured potato chips which he had just opened.

"I know they're hiding a lot of things from us but makes you think they're gonna tell us anyway, eh Seijuurou?" Aomine doubted."Even our own parents aren't allowed to tell us.., if those bastards ever let us see them again..."

As Aomine said this, the energy shield from Aerial Eyes started to dissipate since the alarm and danger warnings are gone and the citizens are allowed to roam freely again. Seirin, Kaijou, Shutouku, Yousen, Touo and Rakuzan started running towards their Miracle players once the shield was gone to check on their conditions. The sounds of running footsteps snapped the Miracles back to reality and saw their current schools charging at them. All seven sighed in relief to know that their schoolmates were safe.

"Minna..." was the first thing that came out of their mouths and each school went to their respective schoolmate.

"Mou Sei-chan! You really scared us back there! Be more careful next time!" Mibuchi 'scolded' Akashi to which he(and surprisingly) just smiled lightly and his teammates agreed with the 'onee-chan' of the group.

Kasamatsu gave Kise his signature drop-kick on him for making him worried, to which the blond model just cried comically but was happy nonetheless while the rest of Kaijou just smiled.

"Aomine you baka! You shouldn't act so impulsive during battle!" Momoi yelled at the tan teen who was covering his ears because he was not happy from being scolded by his childhood friend.

"Ah I'm sorry for not telling him! I'm so sorry!" Sakurai apologized _again._

"Atsushi are you okay? Even with your invulnerability, you should be more careful." Himuro advised Murasakibara who just nodded in response while Kensuke Fukui handed him a Maiubo.

"Shin-chan you were so awesome and so lucky not to get hurt thanks to Kuroko! Is it because your lucky item for today is someone with sky-blue hair?" Takao beamed at his best friend.

"Of course." Midorima smirked proudly.

"Kuroko-kun! Kagami-kun! Are you both alright?!" Riko asked them worryingly.

"You guys hurt anywhere?" Koganei Shinji inquired.

"You two should be more aware when you're fighting, got it?!" Hyuuga Junpei chided.

"Now, now Hyuuga, you should calm down." Kiyoshi interrupted the megane teen.

"Hai, coach, senpai. We're alright." Kuroko answered tiredly to which Seirin let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah I'm okay but really pissed..." Kagami admitted while cracking his knuckles loudly causing all the teams from the six schools to look at him. They knew why Kagami was so angry and the other Miracles were too. Haizaki had touched Kuroko and will be coming after him soon. _Their precious Kuroko_ _Tetsuya_.

"Taiga-kun, please don't be so upset for my sake. It's fine really..." Kuroko assured him and before he could place his hand on the tall redhead's right shoulder, Kagami grabbed him protectively but gently by the shoulders and spun the petite teen to face him directly. When Kuroko looked up to meet his friend's eyes, he could see the tall teen's face contorted with rage but also had tears at the corner of his eyes.

"Tetsuya, I swear I won't let that bastard lay even a finger on you again! I will protect you! This is what I want because **I love you**!" Kagami declared loudly while blushing as red as his hair, shocking the everyone that were there and had their mouths' hung open.

Himuro was the first one to speak."T-t-taiga?" he spluttered( which is quite out of character for the usually calm and cool teen) at his younger brother's confession.

"WHAT-THE-HELL..." Wakamatsu choked out his words.

"K-kagami/ Kagami-kun?" all of Seirin shouted in unison.

"YEEKK!" Momoi yelped.

"Oh my... HOW LOVELY!" Mibuchi blushed and clapped his hands together.

"EHHH!" Hayakawa Mitsuhiro yelled and earned himself a swift punch from Kasamatsu.

Then all the noise stopped when the teams realized something. _SOMETHING DANGEROUS._

The rest of the Miracles were fuming with **dark auras** upon hearing Kagami's declaration or in their minds, _confession of love, _to their smallest and cutest member and decided to intervene. And as always, Akashi was the first to speak up.

"I, Akashi Seijuurou, as the leader of the Generation of Miracles shall swear upon the heavens that I SHALL PROTECT YOU, KUROKO TETSUYA as** I too am in love with you**" Akashi declared while holding on to Kuroko's hand and kissed the back of it, making the bluenette blush furiously and everyone, speechless.

"Tetsu! I too will protect you with all my strength and **I love you too**!" Aomine awkwardly spouted since he was not exactly the type to confess so suddenly and he too sported a blush while he kissed the back of the Kuroko's hand.

"TETSUYACCHI, I WILL PROTECT YOU TOO! I SWEAR I WON'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU! **I LOVE YOU**!" Kise beamed, hugged the delicate boy and kissed him on the forehead and was immediately given death stares by the others for his brazen move.

"Tetsuya, I, Midorima Shintarou, promise to be your protector as long as I need to be. I shall live for you and die for you but if you insist on me being your protector of course..." Midorima trailed off while pushing up his glasses to hide his red cheeks.

"TSUNDERE" Everyone told him to which the greenette ignored the comment and proceed to kiss Kuroko on the cheek. That one got was even more brazen that Kise's kiss!

"Tetsu-chin, I'll protect you too~! I won't let those people touch you because** I love you**, Tetsu-chin." Murasakibara said with the snack free from his mouth and kissed the pale teen at the corner of his lip. _Now, that was really close to an actually kiss! e_veryone thought.

The schools fell silent after the confessions made but were proud of their teammates' willingness to protect their friend(lover).

"You six really love Kuroko/Kuroko-kun, don't you?"_, _they all chorused abeit with a teasing tone to their respective teammate.

Akashi just coolly smiled with his eyes closed and arms crossed, usually this meant as a yes, Aomine and Kagami blushed furiously while looking at everyone, Midorima just 'hmph'ed' while hiding his face behind his taped fingers, Kise yelled a loud 'yes' for every soul to hear it and Murasakibara nodded casually.

"Minna-san..." Kuroko spoke up after a while but then the small teen casually fainted... with his pale face now painted red all over and his lips curled into a beautiful smile.

"KUROKO/KUROKO-KUN/TETSUYA/TETSUYACCHI/TETSU/TETSU-CHIN!"

* * *

After Kuroko woke up from his fainting, the Miracles headed straight for the Japanese Ministry of Magic and the Bureau of Defense for some answers the next day but were quickly denied.

"Everyone is in a meeting at the current moment and no one is allowed to be inside." Kakihara Yuu, a guard who has known the Miracle teens since they were little and is the head of bodyguards of the GOM, held them in their spots when they demand to see the head of the Ministry, Ishiyama Yoshiyuki the man who was responsible for creating the Generation of Miracles and he is like their second 'father'.

"But this is an emergency, Kakihara-san! Tetsuyacchi's in danger! We have to talk to Ishiyama-san and the others right away!" Kise protest while hugging Kuroko from behind.

"You will be summoned soon enough, Kise-sama. The meeting is about you kids anyway after we saw what happened during your battle with Haizaki Shougo and Kirisaki Daiichi." Kakihara explained to them.

"Very well, we shall wait." Akashi finally said and ordered the rest to wait by their special room in the Ministry of Magic's building. Since they were part of the ministry and bureau, the seven teens have been given privileges such as their waiting room where it has everything a teen could ever want like television, snacks, beds (with corresponding colours to each of the Miracles), bathrooms and more. The GOM generally use this room for R and R or when they have to wait for the ministers to finish their meetings.

While waiting, Aomine and Kise were playing video games, Murasakibara raided the fridge, Midorima and Kagami went straight to lie down on their beds with Kagami already snoring away and Kuroko and Akashi were practicing their mana output with Kuroko's being a light blue with black sparkles while Akashi's one being scarlet red with yellow streaks.

Then, a knock on the door was heard after an hour.

"Miracles-sama? Ishiyama-sama has summon you."

Akashi stood up and nodded with the rest stopped their activities, following suit and they headed for the grand meeting room and gracefully opened the doors and found Ishiyama and the other ministers are waiting for them.

A man in his mid-forties with black hair and amber eyes, dressed in a military-style dark brown coloured suit over a white collared shirt and matching pants with hard shoes. That was standard for the Ministry smiled at the seven teens.

"Ah, there they are, my wonderful 'sons'. Please have a seat." the adult told the GOM to which they casually nodded and settled into their special seats that have corresponding colours to their magic colour that were placed in a row in front of the large meeting table.

"Tetsuya-kun, Seijuurou-kun, Taiga-kun, Daiki-kun, Atsushi-kun, Shintarou-kun and Ryouta-kun, Well done for today in battling Haizaki-kun and Kirisaki Daiichi however I am disappointed that you let them escape even though they were right in front of you." Ishiyama Yoshiyuki began while he was standing in front of them.

"Yes sir we may have let them slip from our grasp too easily. And that was my fault." Akashi immediately defended his friends and taking responsibility as their leader. And the six gave him worried looks.

"However, I would also like to point out that Haizaki Shougo may had planned this attack some time ago and you refused to tell us anything." Midorima chided with a scowl with the others agreeing.

"Yes I am aware of that, Shintarou-kun but I can assure you we haven't hidden anything from you that relates to the enemies." the man told them with his arms crossed.

"Even if you haven't hidden information on the enemies from us but what about _US_?" The Emperor challenged the head of the Ministry of Magic.  


"Akashi-kun, what are you talking about?" one of the other ministers asked. Whispering from the other people in the room could be heard as well.

"I would like to know more about ourselves and our pasts, our family. We have been raised, trained and developed our powers in this very building since infancy and I have known Tetsuya, Atsushi, Shintarou and Daiki since then as well." the heterochromatic teen began." Later in our lives we met Taiga and Shougo whom you said shall be joining our 'family' but that is until you abruptly kicked him out and then Ryouta came in and later formed the **GENERATION OF MIRACLES, **which now is what we are today."

"Yes, Seijuurou kun. As ever you are much more mature beyond your years." Ishiyama was clearly impressed but Akashi kept his glare at him and Kagami contiuned for him.

"However, you have yet to tell us about our families and our pasts as you told us that you had to send them far away for their own safety like my parents in America. But I've never heard about the others' families. Where are they now and what happened to them?" the tall tiger demanded through gritted teeth.

After a moment of deadly silence, the grown-up finally said but with a hint of guilt in his deep voice, "Very well, I will tell you if you all want to know however just for today, I shall tell you the reason why and what actually happened to your parents."

The Miracles eyed the man with great interest but also had a pang of fear in their hearts and waited for his answer. The other adults in the room also had guilt-ridden looks on their faces, giving away the fact that they all probably knew as well.

"When you were all just a few months old, you have already displayed your great powers and the potential. Each of your parents brought you to us to be personally trained and help you control your magic better because they believed you all to be the 'chosen ones', The Generation of Miracles. However, enemy mages found out about you too soon and wished to kill you all."

"You may have been to young to remember but I'm certain you have read and heard stories about a battle that happened 12 years ago when you were just 4?" The teens nodded in response with different looks on each face.

"That battle was actually about the seven of you and how your parents and the many other of my battle mages bravely protected you but sadly..." tears began falling down the man's cheeks, surprising the Miracles but the other adults also seem to have the same response. They actually fear( except for Akashi who looked like he had already accepted for what was about to come) for what Ishiyama was about say next.

"You all should be eternally grateful to your parents for their sacrifices for you. But Taiga-kun and his parents were spared as they were in the States when it happened " the amber-eyed man ended his speech and turned his face away from the teens.

At first, none could speak. They were all too shocked at the revelation and had different expressions on each face as if they suddenly remembered the very short time they got to spend with their familes.

Akashi crossed his arms with his eyes closed but still remained composed, Kuroko casts his face downwards with a bit of tears at the corner of his eyes but like Akashi he remained placid, Midorima was just staring at his lucky item for today which was a silver locket from his father, Murasakibara had stopped eating as tears slowly dropped from his eyes, Kise covered his face in his hands while sobs could be heard, Aomine punched a large hole in the wall behind him( luckily the debris was scattered in an empty room behind the meeting room) with tears streaming down while Kagami was absolutely speechless.

_'So my parents are the only ones alive'_ Kagami said in his mind while he was extremely relieved, he was just as devastated for his fellow friends.

"So, Seijuurou-kun... will that be all?"

"Just one more thing Ishiyama-san..." Akashi said and stood up from his seat. "What can you tell us about Tetsuya's new power?"

The head minister's eyes widened at the sudden question but he too was very interested after witnessing Kuroko wielding such a powerful ability.

"Yes, I and the rest saw what you did Tetsuya-kun and I must say, you've always managed to surprise me in more ways than one. Even your Power Augmentation ability is much more powerful than your father's." Ishiyama stated with interest with his eyes never leaving the small bluenette.

"My father's?" Kuroko asked, confused.

"Yes my dear boy, the Kuroko family is the only bloodline to have such an ability. To many power-hungry mages out there, you are a grand prize, a rare treat. Even if you yourself don't know the full potential of that power and it seems Haizaki-kun has found out. In order to keep you safe Tetsuya-kun, you shall remain here where you will guarded and will you not return to your home until Haizaki-kun is captured by the others" the adult ordered and when he was about to reach for Kuroko, six figures with colourful but dangerous auras emitted from them b;ocked his path.

"NO WAY YOU ASSHOLE! Tetsuya is part of the Miracles and he will not remain with you guys!" Kagami snarled while embracing the bluenette.

"Tetsu is our shadow, our backbone, our _love_. There's no way he's staying with you bastards..." Aomine growled.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Kise and Murasakibara agreed in unison.

"Tetsuya has always protected us and now it's our turn to protect him" Midorima declared with confidence.

"Which is why Tetsuya stays with US. He will not be going anywhere." Akashi said with an air of authority that even scares grown adults.

Ishiyama Yoshiyuki was stunned at the teens but was left with no choice as he knew how stubborn and protective the other six could get when it comes to their Phantom. He had no other choice but to comply with their demands.

"Very well, Tetsuya may stay with you and join the missions but I trust you to always be with him and protect him at all cost! Do not let anyone get his power, Do I make myself clear?"

"YES, SIR." the Miracles replied wile Akashi nodded in response.

* * *

After returning from the Ministry of Magic, the Miracles decided it's best if all of them stayed together in one place but still attend their respective schools. So, Akashi states that they should live in his house since he owns a mansion left behind by his parents and stays with his butlers and maids with plenty of spare bedrooms. As for school times, Kuroko offers to teleport them back and forth each time from Akashi's house to their destinations.

"You sure about this Tetsuya? I mean that will be at least four of us you need to teleport since you and I go to the same school and Seijuurou only needs to be driven to school." Kagami asked Kuroko, worried that this routine might tire him out.

"It's alright, Taiga-kun. Daiki-kun and Shintarou-kun's schools are in the same prefecture while Ryouta-kun's in Kanagawa and Atsushi-kun's in Akita. It won't be too much problem." the petite-looking teen assured the tall redhead. The other teens thanked him for his offer and the six went back to their homes to pack their belongings while Akashi had ordered his maids to prepare the rooms and soon, they quickly settled in their 'new home' in Kyoto.

* * *

_MEANWHILE..._

"OI SILVERHEAD! Who's the new guy?!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! Anyway, as I told you again, this guy will be joining us as well."

"Ara? He's so short!"

"What's your name, brat?"

"I am not a 'brat', Yamazaki-san. It's OGIWARA SHIGEHIRO. Yoroshikuonegaishimasu"

_TO BE CONTIUNED..._

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! **

_MY CONSCIENCE_: **NO FRICKIN WAY! WHY DID I WRITE THIS?!****  
**

_ME _: **YES, YES! MAKE OGIWARA THE BADGUY!**

_MY CONSCIENCE_: **NO NO NO!**

**Anywho, there you have it, chapter 5! So, what do you guys think, Ogiwara as a villain? Please give your opinions, onegai! And now if you excuse me, I'm having a battle within my mind.**

**Please review, ne? **


	6. Chapter 6: Practice makes Perfect

**YO! Guess who?**

**Sorry for disappearing for a while but I'm back with a new chap!**

**BTW, the first segment of this chapter is told from Seijuurou's point of view through his dreams of the past.**

**Enjoy! Warning unbeta'ed and slight BL!**

**NEW UPDATE(18\6): I've changed the last part a bit coz I wasn't satisfied with it**

* * *

_"Seijuurou" a voice called out to me from the doorway and I looked up from my shogi board and saw Shintarou standing there. "Papa wants us in the Living Room. He said it was extremely important than usual."_

_I stood up from my seat and both of us started walking towards the Living Room, which was actually a meeting room but bears the resemblance of a normal household living room but at a much larger scale with an even larger glass table with chairs that corresponds with our aura colours. Papa would usually call us to this room only when there's something important._

_I looked around for Daiki, Atsushi and Tetsuya with my first power that I have perfected, the Emperor Eye but found no signs of them. I turned to my 'brother' for answers. "Shintarou, where are the others?" to which he just shrugged his shoulders in a 'I'm not sure' gesture._

_"But I'm right here, Seijuurou-kun, Shintarou-kun."_

_A small voice interjected causing Shintarou to fall backwards in shock while I flinched a bit and a tiny boy materialized in front of us in a cloud of black sparkles. Ah, it was only Tetsuya, using his also perfected power, Invisibility._

_"Tetsuya, please do not scare us like that with your powers." I told him to which he nodded with a smile and then looked at a pale Shintarou, who was still on the ground._

_"Ano, Shintarou-kun? Are you alright?"_

_He quickly got up from the floor and dusted his clothes. His face was little red from embarrassment."I'm fine but seriously Tetsuya, with your weak presence and now your Invisibility power, you could really scare the life out of people."_

_Tetsuya just giggled and apologized. Then, Atsushi came out of the kitchen with cupcakes in his hands and mouth. "Whai winne, vhat ave you woing? (Hi, minna, what are you doing?)" he asked with his mouth full._

_"Atsushi, please do not talk with your full. It's disgusting." Shintarou scolded him._

_"Let's go. Papa is calling us to the Living Room." Tetsuya told him and he just nodded._

_As we were making our way to the room, a flash of dark blue sped like lightning past us with a flurry of fireballs being hurled at it. I managed to jump out of the way before any of the fireballs hit me while Atsushi, with his Near-Invulnerability couldn't be less bothered but still moved out of the way. Since Tetsuya was born rather physically weak and petite, he wouldn't be able to avoid in time if Shintarou had not grabbed him and pulled him out of the line of fire. _

_I knew who was the dark blue flash. It was Daiki, with his Super Speed. But then a boy about our age with dark red hair and eyes emerged from the room with his hands covered in flames. So he was the one hurling the fireballs but I've never seen him before. We entered the room and saw the mess created by the two, with flames growing and chairs were toppled over. But on a unharmed chair there was a silver-haired boy who looked about our age as well watching the fight with pure amusement. And the moment our eyes met, I felt that there was something not right about this boy._

_Papa was standing in the middle of the room while shouting, "STOP THIS AT ONCE YOU TWO! THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOUR IS UNACCEPTABLE!" I knew it belonged to Papa. "TAIGA-KUN! DAIKI-KUN!"_

_Taiga? That's his name?_

_But the two of them wouldn't listen as Daiki continued taunting Taiga after he stopped his Super Speed. The two of them were on the glass table, not caring about their manners._

_"Oi! BAKAGAMI! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN AND SHOW ME IF YOU CAN BEAT ME!"_

_"THE NAME'S KAGAMI TAIGA, AHOMINE! AND I WILL CATCH YOU!"_

_"Boys! Please stop this! You've just met and now you want to fight each other?" Papa desperately pleaded but to no avail. Left with no choice, Papa pressed something on his WATCH._

_Then, Kakihara Yuu, our bodyguard and two of his men came into the room and immediately took action. Kakihara possesses the power over hydrokinesis and had conjured two torrents of water to extinguish the fire that had spread in the room while using a tentacle made of water to catch the flame boy. Another guard used his power plants to create vines from the plants in the room to entangle Daiki but he managed to run. However, the other man had created an invisible barrier in front of the entrance and a loud thud was heard as Daiki slammed face first into it, knocking him out._

_Once everything was settled and the two boys were still in the bodyguards grasp, Papa had introduced us to the new members of our 'family'. The redheaded boy and the silver-haired boy were indeed the same age as us, six years-old._

_"Seijuurou-kun, Tetsuya-kun, Atsushi-kun, Shintarou-kun, Daiki-kun, meet the newest addition to our family. Kagami Taiga and Haizaki Shougo. Please br nice to the two of them."_

_Taiga was still having a stare down with Daiki while Shougo was smiling happily at us but when I turned to Tetsuya, his expression changed and he could tell that hidden under that smile was something wrong. I too felt the same but quickly dismissed it._

_When the seven of us were left alone, there was an extremely awkward silence between us and I decided to break the ice first. "Taiga, Shougo. First of all I would to welcome you to the family. I'm Akashi Seijuurou."_

_"Oh OK but since you already know our names, I guess there's no need for introductions on our part so please introduce yourselves." Shougo said rather nicely._

_"Aomine Daiki"_

_"Murasakibara Atsushi"_

_"I'm Midorima Shintarou"_

_"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you."_

_"AHHHHH!"_

_"GHAAA!"_

_The two new boys screamed at Tetsuya when he introduced himself. Oh that's right, since they had just arrived and we didn't have a proper introduction, they weren't accustomed to Tetsuya's unusual prensence._

_Taiga pointed a finger at him while he had fallen off his chair and Shougo was clutching his chest. The others just laughed at the two with Daiki being the loudest, especially at Taiga._

_"You! Where did you come from?!" Taiga shouted._

_"I've been here the whole time."_

_"Really? Shit, you scared me!" Shougo hissed but that was also the first time I heard him swore._

_After explaining Tetsuya's unique ability, they finally understood and soon we gradually opened up to each other abeit slowly._

_But as time passed, while Taiga was getting along quite well, we noticed Shougo's sociopathic and somewhat cruel behaviours when he usus his powers. He did not care for others including us and would misuse his powers for his own fun. And upon reaching the age of nine, Papa finally decided to remove Shougo from our family and place him a center where he can get 'help' and become a better person, to which he rejected the idea in a huge fit that he had tried to use his lava orbs on Papa._

_"Shougo, I have had enough of your violent behaviours and you will be placed in a center for troubled young mages such as yourself."_

_"What if I don't wanna go? You fucking old man!" as he prepared to launch his orbs at the man._

_ Fortunately, the rest of us who were already in control of our other powers had stopped him in time before he could kill the man. An d that was the final straw for Papa and immediately summoned his men and placed Shougo in the center. An that was when we were introduced to Shougo's replacement, Kise Ryouta._

_After much that has happened, Ishiyama Yoshiyuki or what we were told to call him, Papa, decided to urgently form a team for us, the group of special children mages or 'the chosen ones' whose powers were not on a level on any other mages to protect the balance of nature and magic from being weaken._

_The proof of us being the chosen ones are the same markings on our chests but even though Shougo never actually possessed one, he is gifted like us but isn't chosen to become a Miracle._

_And that was how the KISEKI NO SEDAI WAS FORMED._

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**AKASHI'S P.O.V**

"Ah!" I immediately shot up from my bed and wiped the cold sweat running down my forehead. I had dreamt of the past when we first met with Taiga, Shougo and Ryouta. But why? That was such long time ago when we were all still staying and raised at the Ministry's building before we moved out to the houses left behind by our parents at the age of 13 years-old.

"I shouldn't dwell on the past because it has happened. I should get up." I said to myself but found it extremely hard to get out of bed, something out of character for me. I'm just tired from that dream that's all.

After bathing and getting ready, I found the others waiting for me downstairs already. Today, we are heading to our usual training center to practice our powers as well as test Tetsuya's new power.

"Seijuurou-kun, how unusual for you to be the last one down." Tetsuya deadpanned at me. I just gave him a smirked because he was right though.

"I apologize everyone. I'm just tired from a dream last night."

"A dream? What kind?" Shintarou inquired.

"It was about the past actually, when we first met with Taiga and Ryouta and with Shougo too." I answered him, calmly.

Atsushi had stopped eating his stick snack and looked at me. "When we were kids, Sei-chi?"

"Yes"

"Anyway, let's just go. I wanna get this done with." Daiki spoke and yawned.

But before I could say anything to him, Tetsuya immediately shot six beams of light blue energy at us. Our magic auras began glowing showing.

My aura was a brilliant scarlet red with streaks of yellow in them.

Taiga's aura took on a flaming appearance with a mixture colours of dark red and orange.

Ryouta's is bright golden yellow with sparks of amber and electrical sparks

Daiki's aura is a deep indigo blue with wavy patterns.

Shintarou's aura has a very wispy appearance and coloured emerald green with light green.

Atsushi has a swirling pattern with a windy pattern in his aura which is coloured violet and purple.

And finally, Tetsuya's was a soft sky-blue with some black sparkles.

It took all of us by surprise, even me, at first but then I felt completely energized again. And so did Daiki.

"Tetsu! Can you warn us the next time?!" he nagged.

"Oh shut it Daiki! At least now you can practice right?" Taiga retorted.

"Yeah yeah!" Daiki snapped back.

"OK then, shall we go?'

And with that, we held hands and Tetsuya teleported us to our destination.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

The training center for the GOM is at one of the sectors that is detached from the main building of the Ministry of Magic. It consist of a large white hall with white tiles and with only one clear glass window where spectators or the scientist can watch the training. From there also, the scientists can programme and control the settings of the simulator hall.

The seven boys were practicing as usual while the scientist in charge of their training from young watched their progress. Ishiyama was also present along with a few of his fellow colleagues and some VIPs. He wanted to see their prowess at magic but he was even more interested in Kuroko's new ability that we wanted to show it to them.

Kuroko was testing the speed rate of his teleportation by avoiding oncoming projectiles from the machines while shooting his shurikens at the machines to destroy them. His other training also requires him to test the quality of his Invisibility as to not get detected by enemies easily.

Murasakibara's wind whip was powerful enough to slice metallic objects with ease and his force-field could withstand almost anything.

Kise was practicing his Perfect Copy to duplicate whatever ability or power he sees as well as perfecting his shapeshifting. He had also caused a temporary blackout by summoning electricity to short circuit the power.

Aomine and Kagami were testing out their Super Strength by lifting nearly 10 tonnes of weight for each of them.

Then, Aomine had recorded his Speed to 450 mph and his blast waves are enough to shatter concrete.

Kagami's Power Jumps has reached nearly 10 meters while his fire power is strong enough to melt solid metal.

Midorima was Perfect Marksmanship combined with his energy projection created the perfect combination of power and accuracy.

As for Akashi, well he is absolute anyway so no questions there.

"Alright boys, it is time to test Tetsuya-kun's power." Ishiyama spoke from behind the glass through the loud speakers, and the seven teens just nodded as a response.

"Tetsuya-kun, please stand in the middle while the six of you please stand a few meters away from him but facing him. Now, I want you to fire ypur powers at him with full might. Understood? I would like to try with machines at first but seeing that Tetsuya-kun could already do real magic, you will be his opponents for today."

Though slightly scared and worried for their youngest member, they nodded.

"Tetsuya, please do your best." Akashi encouraged him to which the bluenette smiled brightly.

"Yes, Seijuurou-kun. I'll do my best but please do not hold back on me. I want to test my new power." Kuroko pleaded.

"Tetsu.." Aomine slowly spoke his name and nodded in confirmation.

"Alright, you may begin!"

Akashi is the first to launch his plasma blast at Kuroko to which he easily misdirected to another direction. Then, Aomine fires a concentrated blast wave beam and again, Kuroko changed the direction of the beam and redirected it back to the dark bluenette, sending several meters back

Murasakibara, Kagami and Kise attacked at the same time but all three got a taste of their own magic attacks, knocking them back as Kuroko again changed the directions of the magic energies back to their casters.

Midorima, confident that he could get one spot on the bluenette, shoots an energy blast at him that missed Kuroko only to ricochet off the glass tiles as the greenette had planned. _Let's see if Kuroko can deflect a blast from behind without him looking. _Midorima thought and oh how wrong he was...

The green energy ricochet off Kuroko's back without even touching the boy and vice versa, and it instantly shot back at the glasses-wearing teen, knocking him down.

Kuroko looked at his fallen friends with a surprised look on his usual emotionless face. _I didn't realized that my power could do this, should I really show them what else I could do? _Kuroko pondered for a moment.

While the rest of the Miracles were groaning in pain, sounds of claps broke through as Ishiyama, his colleagues and the VIPs had all came down to greet them.

"Well done Tetsuya-kun. Your power is really amazing." the man that they once called 'Papa' congratulated.

"Y-yes. Thank you Ishiyama-san." the bluenette shyly bowed and then quickly turned to his friends. "Minna-san, are you alright? I'm so sorry if I hurt you and..." his sentence was cut off by the six taller teens who all hugged him tight as if they were not in pain in the first place.

"It's alright Tetsuya. You were amazing!" Kagami praised.

"YEAH TETSUYACCHI!" Kise agreed.

"Tetsuya, I'm proud of you." Akashi told him to which he blushed red.

The rest just nodded in agreement. But they were cut short when Ishiyama cleared his throat to get their attention as the scientists spoke through the loud speakers with the glass window lighting up and the whole hall became silent.

"Tetsuya-kun, I think now I know what to call your new power." one of the staff started with the Miracles listening attentively.

"The power to change the direction of energy and matter at will by either redirecting back to its original source or misdirecting it to another course. This ability works with direct or indirect contact on every part of your body not just your hands or without you looking."

Midorima looks on in surprise. "That's why my tactic to attack him from behind backfired, Tetsuya could even redirect surprise attacks" he theorized while the others looked at him in confusion with the exception of Akashi being calm as always. They looked up to see the faces of the other adults surprised but clearly impressed.

The man speaking through the loud speakers continued. "The user can change the magnitude and direction or vectors of an object to maneuver it in the desired way, regardless of pre-existing vectors. This also applies to static or non-moving objects, technicaly speaking, the object still has momentum as it is moving through space. Since nearly everything in existence has vectors, manipulation of them can essentially grant the user an "Absolute Defense" that prevents the user from harm, among many other possibilities. Tetsuya-kun, you have the power of **Vector Manipulation**."

* * *

**~~~OMAKE~~~**_  
_

_"Oi Ogiwara! What's your relationship to Tetsuya anyway?"_

_"Huh? Why do you ask Haizaki-san?"_

_"Just answer you brat!"_

_"Like I said Yamazaki-san, I'm not a brat and as for Tetsuya and I... we were childhood friends."_

_"Childhood friends? Only? How lame."_

_"It is not, Kazuya-san!"_

_"So, what's the beef between you and the blue boy eh?"_

_"Let's just say, I was betrayed by him, Hanamiya-san."_

* * *

**OMG WHAT A LONG CHAPTER! MY HANDS ARE NUMB AND MY EYES HURT! BTW, some of the lines were taken from .**

**Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and see you in the next one!**

**REVIEWS ANYONE?**


End file.
